The Cursed Village
by Rowdrain.Kanovich
Summary: "A prudência aponta que não devemos desafiar o desconhecido. Quando se olha detidamente para os abismos, eles encaram de volta, com o mesmo interesse." [Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do FB]


Oi! [Eu sou o Goku]

Esta fanfic foi escrita para o **Desafio de Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters** do Facebook.

A história é UA, com atmosfera de terror (ou uma tentativa, pelo menos, haha).

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa. Boa leitura!

* * *

**.**

**Cursed Village**

.

_A história que vou contar é uma história que aconteceu há muito tempo, em um vilarejo não muito distante de Rodório._

_._

Os pescadores dizem que as noites de lua cheia são aquelas que trazem as melhores marés. As áreas de quebra-mar, açoitadas pelas violentas ondas que fustigam as pedras e as transformam em pontiagudas lanças, enchem-se de cardumes, que nadam com força para vencer a força cruel da natureza.

.

Nadar contra corrente. Lutar contra o invencível.

.

Aproveitando-se da armadilha natural imposta pela natureza, um grupo de pescadores reunia-se à beira de um dos penhascos mais baixos, observando as ondas que vinham e iam, produzindo uma espuma branca e densa, que escondia por debaixo de seu balançar macio profundezas perigosas.

.

Entre eles, haviam os líderes dos pescadores. Irmãos provenientes de uma das famílias mais antigas do povoado, Saga e Kanon foram criados para viverem do mar, atividade comum por aquelas bandas da Grécia, ricas em pescados. Eram gêmeos idênticos fisicamente, mas não poderiam ser mais diferentes.

.

Munidos de redes extensas, o grupo de pescadores se espalhou pelas pontas sinuosas dos rochedos e por entre as aberturas cavernosas que se abriam espaçadamente pelo solo e onde, por vez ou outra, saltavam peixes desorientados pela força das águas.

.

A lua, erguida alta no céu, lançava sua luz esbranquiçada sobre a sombra azulada da noite.

.

Kanon, o irmão mais expansivo, estava cercado de pescadores, que uniam suas forças braçais para lançar a rede o mais longe possível, na tentativa de apanhar os peixes que a maré trazia.

.

Mais afastado, estava Saga. O irmão mais taciturno e reservado. Concentrado em desatar os nós de uma rede menor, que estava notavelmente embolada. Com paciência, observava de soslaio o esforço dos demais pescadores, que estavam bem afastados, enquanto seguia em sua atividade sozinho.

.

Foi quando um ruído chamou sua atenção.

.

Um rosnar, misturado com o barulho das águas agitadas, se ouvia em uma abertura sinuosa, detrás de uma pedra próxima a ele. De pronto, ele arrastou a rede consigo e foi verificar a origem do ruído.

.

Mirou a água, que não refletia nada, senão o seu rosto, que tinha um aspecto deformado pelo movimento constante e a iluminação parca. Prosseguiu a observação. Algo parecia se modificar no espelho das águas.

.

Seus olhos...

.

O borrão avermelhado, na altura de seus olhos, atraiu a atenção de Saga, que sentiu-se hipnotizado por aquele misterioso brilho.

.

Em seguida, o espelho d'água tremelicou e formou um vulto borrado. Um leve vapor d'água subiu sinuosamente em direção ao rosto do observador. A bruma disforme foi transformando-se, até assumir a forma de braços estranhamente compridos e mãos ossudas. As mãos envolveram o rosto masculino. Os olhos, sem brilho, indicavam que Saga estava sob um encanto hipnótico. A sensação plena de dormência tomou conta de seu corpo. Saga enxergava apenas as duas esferas brilhando vermelhas ao fundo das águas.

.

Ao longe, a voz conhecida de seu irmão o chamou e o devaneio se transformou em breu.

.

Saga havia perdido a consciência.

.

* * *

.

Kanon estava aflito. De pé, observava o rosto do irmão, deitado na cama. O rosto, embebido de suor pela febre alta, preocupava não só a ele, mas a June, noiva de Saga, que estava debruçada à cabeceira. Sentado em uma cadeira, o médico do vilarejo, Camus, prescrevia uma receita.

.

- Não consigo compreender o que afinal aconteceu com meu irmão. Ele se encontrava bem, até que eu encontrei desacordado próximo àquela gruta...

.

Por recomendação do médico, todos deixaram o quarto. Saga precisava de silêncio e descanso.

.

Na escuridão silenciosa do aposento, um turbilhão se passava pela mente do homem acamado, que se afundava em pesadelos. Os cenários conhecidos desde a infância se convertiam em mares de sangue e rochedos que vertiam lavas. Serpentes malignas nadavam sobre as ondas. Os peixes sagrados, as pedras cuidadosamente esculpidas pela natureza e a água misteriosa e benigna não tinham mais lugar. Sua mente estava tomada pelo mal.

.

* * *

.

Na manhã seguinte, a febre cedeu. Ainda desorientado, Saga abriu os olhos. Só conseguia ver borrões vagamente definidos.

.

Sua bela noiva, June, se encontrava à sua cabeceira. Seus olhos aflitos alegraram-se ao ver os olhos verdes de seu amado novamente.

.

- Saga! Pelos Deuses, enfim te tenho de volta, meu amor! Como eu temi que você pudesse não voltar mais para nós... para mim!

.

Os beijos que June dava no rosto de seu amado pareciam queimar a sua pele. Beijos que cobriam todo o rosto, desciam pelo pescoço e faziam pressão sobre a carne.

.

- Saga... Saga... Saga... você voltou para mim...

.

Os beijos devotados continuavam, sem cessar, embora Saga não correspondesse. Estava inerte.

.

- Eu te quero tanto... – ela capturou os lábios do homem com carinho.

.

Porém, ele correspondeu àquele beijo. E com mais fome do que ela estava acostumada.

.

O beijo animalesco de Saga forçou que June abrisse a boca e recebesse sua língua faminta. Com uma força nada gentil, ele aprisionou os pulsos de sua noiva entre as mãos e forçou-as uma contra a outra, como seu fosse fazer dela uma prisioneira.

.

June protestou, debatendo-se contra a força de Saga, muito superior à dela.

.

Como resposta, Saga capturou o lábio inferior de June entre os dentes. Ela abriu os olhos, apavorada.

.

Seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos de Saga, antes verdes, vermelhos como os de um demônio.

.

Sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sangue, gelou quando identificou na expressão de seu noivo o mais puro deleite.

.

O sorriso distorcido de Saga quando se afastou dela para contemplar o filete vermelho que escorria pelo queixo diáfano a paralisou.

.

Ele não era mais o mesmo.

.

* * *

.

Com a mão calejada pelos anos de pesca, Saga aprisionou o pescoço de June antes que ela pudesse esboçar uma reação. O debater desesperado da jovem sobre o colchão chamou a atenção de Kanon, que passava pelo corredor e abriu a porta, revelando seu irmão com uma expressão de total satisfação diante da noiva quase sufocada e manchada de sangue.

.

Kanon lançou-se sobre o braço do irmão gêmeo, fazendo força para que ele liberasse a moça, que agora balbuciava frases quase como um suspiro sem força. Antes que fosse tarde, Kanon teve sucesso e a liberou. June rolou por sobre o colchão em caiu no chão, desorientada, massageando o pescoço e tentando retomar o fôlego perdido em inspirações descompassadas.

.

- SAGA, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Kanon disse, num misto de incredulidade e fúria, sacolejando o irmão pelos ombros com violência.

.

Sem resposta, contemplou ofegante a expressão maníaca e sádica de Saga, fixa em si.

.

Num arroubo, Dr. Camus, que estava na casa para mais uma visita ao convalescente, chegou à porta.

.

Racional e conhecedor dos males que se abatiam sobre o povoado, teve certeza de que aquele era um caso de possessão demoníaca.

.

- Kanon, afaste-se dele... – disse enquanto oferecia a mão e levantava June, ainda desorientada e assustada.

.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO? ELE É... ELE É MEU IRMÃO!

.

- Ele oferece perigo a todos. É um caso de chamar um padre especializado em casos como este.

.

- ... – Kanon voltou seu olhar para Camus e foi surpreendido por Saga, que o empurrou, derrubando-o da cama. Com movimentos semelhantes ao de um animal, correu até a janela e saltou por ela, derrubando os objetos que estavam em seu caminho e reduzindo-os a cacos. Apavorados, June, Camus e Kanon assistiram a sua fuga.

.

* * *

.

As horas se passavam e a sede de destruição e sangue da besta dentro de Saga só aumentava.

.

Um alarme foi dado no centro do povoado para aprisioná-lo e trazê-lo de volta em segurança, para ser tratado e submetido ao exorcismo.

.

Porém, a força demoníaca que havia possuído o corpo de Saga parecia maior que o esforço de seus amigos para salvá-lo. E ele respondeu com violência às tentativas de aprosionamento.

.

O tempo passava, sua sede por morte tornou-se quase insuportável. Em sequência, utilizou os mais variados instrumentos – foices, ancinhos, pás, cadeiras, espadas, facas e pedras - que encontrou pelo caminho para ceifar a vida daqueles que vieram ao seu encontro. Inclusive a vida de seu querido irmão e de sua amada noiva.

.

Naquela noite gélida e sombria, o povoado ficou deserto. 666 corpos espalhados pelo chão.

.

Ao fim da matança, Saga sentiu-se adormecer. Caiu sobre o oceano de sangue que ele mesmo havia criado.

.

* * *

.

O dia amanheceu com chuva. A água encharcando o solo de pedra embebido de sangue, aumentando o cheiro de carne em decomposição e de sangue seco.

.

Os olhos pesados se abriram lentamente. O corpo estava dolorosamente destruído, como se Saga houvesse participado de uma batalha mortal. Ele sentia-se em pleno controle de seus movimentos, embora não recordasse o que havia se passado desde que encarara os faróis vermelhos que miravam os seus olhos por debaixo da profundeza das águas.

.

Saga tentou levantar-se, superando a dor. Os sentidos estavam voltando lentamente.

.

A primeira visão que teve foi a de sua noiva. Bela e cândida, envolta em uma túnica cor de creme, com seus cabelos loiros bagunçados pela brisa.

.

Mas ela não estava sorrindo para ele, com seus olhos azuis encantadores.

.

Ela estava morta.

.

E nas mãos dele estava o sangue dela. O sangue dela e de todos os seus companheiros de vilarejo: pescadores, marceneiros, moleiros e padeiros. Idosos e crianças. Mulheres e seus bebês. Nada havia sido poupado.

.

A destruição pintada em cores de cinza e vermelho.

.

Mais adiante, caído sobre um barril, o corpo de seu estimado irmão.

.

Nada mais havia.

.

* * *

.

Desorientado e afogado em suas lágrimas, Saga apanhou o corpo inerte de sua noiva e caminhou, trôpego, em direção ao penhasco onde, quando criança, fizera promessas eternas de ser bom. Onde pescara com seu pai. Onde aprendera a ser homem e trabalhar. E o último lugar em que lembrava de ter estado antes de presenciar a tal cena de horror.

.

Ao chegar no alto do pico, acariciou o rosto de sua bela June. Um beijo carinhoso sobre os lábios pálidos, coloridos apenas pelo sangue seco do ferimento que ele mesmo causara. Sem hesitar, jogou-se sobre as rochas afiadas que o atraíam lá debaixo.

.

Hoje, o vilarejo permanece em ruínas, como um fantasma do que foi um dia.

.

Ninguém se atreve a habitá-lo ou explorá-lo e as caravanas evitam passar por ele quando cai a noite.

.

Contam que fantasmas dos antigos moradores rondam as casas, como se acreditassem que ainda estão vivos.

.

Aos ouvidos e olhos dos quais chega esta história, acreditem: ela é real. E como toda história real, pode se repetir, como tudo o que acontece neste mundo misterioso, com alguém próximo a você, alguém que você ama... Ou a você próprio...

.

_"A prudência aponta que não devemos desafiar o desconhecido..._

_._

_ Quando se olha detidamente para os abismos, eles encaram de volta, com igual interesse."_

_**.**_

**[THE END]**

**.**

* * *

Ahhhhh! Eu não sirvo pra escrever terror, não. Hahahahaha...

Reviews, please. Hahahahaha... Ainda estou em choque por ter conseguido escrever a tempo de participar do desafio. Perdoem os erros, estou sem beta e exausta, fiz uma revisão muito rápida.

Antes que eu me esqueça, a frase final é uma versão modificada da frase de Friedrich Nietzche.

Beijos e...

.

"_Fechem as janelas e tranquem as portas, pois as bruxas estão à solta."_

_._

_Texto escrito em 30/10/2013, às 21:40h_


End file.
